scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Woo-oo!
Woo-oo! is a cartoon written by Francisco Angones and a team of writers (see infobox) and directed by Dana Terrace and John Aoshima. It features Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck, Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck, Bentina Beakley, Flintheart Glomgold, Roxanne Featherly, the Smashnikov Brothers, Gabby McStabberson, Pixiu, the Headless Man-Horse, Captain Peghook, the Job Applicant, the Buzzard Brothers, and, in cameo appearances, Quackmore Duck, Hortense McDuck, Gladstone Gander, Della Duck and Blarney O'Duck. The name of Scotty McDuck can be seen on Webby's board. Plot Donald Duck, going to a job interview, lets his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie in the care of his own uncle, the richest duck and most daring adventurer in the world, Scrooge McDuck. Huey, Dewey and Louie, after befriending McDuck's housekeeper's adventurous granddaughter Webby, proceed to wreak havoc in McDuck Manor through their reckless messing around with Scrooge's ancient, often cursed artifacts. The resulting chaos reawakens Scrooge's thirst for adventure and he prompty takes the kids (plus his chauffeur Launchpad McQuack who surprisingly turns out to be an amateur pilot) off to look for the treasure of Atlantis. Alas, Scrooge's dishonest rival Flintheart Glomgold follows them, intent on getting the treasure for himself and killing Scrooge in the process… and he has his new employee Donald Duck with him! Continuity * As the pilot for the series, Woo-oo! sets up numerous plot threads running throughout DuckTales 2017, such as Scrooge and Donald's argument about the Atlantis fiasco being “the Spear of Selene all over again”. * A nameless anthropomorphic dog, seen here waiting alongside Donald Duck for a job interview at Glomgold Industries, was reintroduced in the comic story The Stone of Truth (2018) as a henchman of Glomgold's and an antagonist for the Duck family. * DuckTales: Woo-oo! (2018) is an audio story and accompanying storybook retelling the events of the first half of Woo-oo!. * The comic story Dart Guns (2017) takes place during the events of Woo-oo! (specifically, on the return trip from Atlantis to Duckburg). * The film contains numerous references to the past continuity. For instance, Gene's Lamp from Treasure of the Lost Lamp, a Golden Coin from The Treasure of the Golden Suns and the robot Armstrong are all among Scrooge's treasures, and the paintings hanging around McDuck Manor are all paintings by Carl Barks. Behind the scenes Woo-oo! is the pilot of the DuckTales 2017 series, and serves as a way to set up both the characters and the new continuity the series will be set in. It was broadcast on August the 12th, 2017. The title of the film is a reference to the chorus of the DuckTales Theme. According to Francisco Angones on Frank Angones and the Suspenders of Disbelief, the episode was originally to feature the debut of the show's versions of Gyro Gearloose and Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, with Gyro being the one who prepares the "experimental deep-sea sub" the Ducks use to get to Atlantis, but this fell through due to time constraints. fr:La_Bande_à_Picsou_et_l'Atlantide Category:Stories Category:Animated Features Category:Cartoons Category:Films Category:Francisco Angones stories Category:Dana Terrace stories Category:John Aoshima stories Category:2017 Scrooge McDuck stories Category:2017 Donald Duck stories Category:2017 Huey Duck stories Category:2017 Dewey Duck stories Category:2017 Louie Duck stories Category:2017 Webby stories Category:2017 Mrs Beakley stories Category:2017 Flintheart Glomgold stories Category:Roxanne Featherly stories Category:Smashnikov Brothers stories Category:Gabby McStabberson stories Category:Pixiu stories Category:Headless Man-Horse stories Category:2017 Hortense McDuck stories Category:2017 Quackmore Duck stories Category:2017 Della Duck stories Category:2017 Gladstone Gander stories Category:2017 Captain Peghook stories Category:2017 Continuum 3 Category:2017 stories Category:Buzzard Brothers stories Category:2017 Scotty McDuck stories Category:2017 Blarney O'Duck stories